overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gazef Stronoff
:"Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown! My name is Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I formally request a duel with you!" ::— Gazef Stronoff to Ainz Ooal Gown. Gazef Stronoff (ガゼフ・ストロノーフ) was the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom and King Ramposa III's personal bodyguard. He met Ainz at Carne Village and developed a mutual respect for him. Unfortunately, they later became enemies when the Kingdom and the Sorcerer Kingdom went to war with each other, where he met his end at the hands of the Sorcerer King. Appearance Gazef was a muscular man of around thirty years old and he had southern blood in his veins. He appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short, trimmed, black hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. Personality Gazef was loyal to his King and The Kingdom. He was a strong-willed man and was willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect the people of the Kingdom. He shows respect and admiration to those under his command. Background Gazef Stronoff was born as a commoner in the frontier village and later became a mercenary. Gazef had a chance encounter with Vesture Kloff Di Laufen, a former adamantite-ranked adventurer, who taught him his extraordinary swordsmanship. He entered the grand tournament to acquire the King's trust and became his personal bodyguard after becoming champion by defeating Brain Unglaus. As the Kingdom's strongest warrior, he was extremely famous, commanding the respect and admiration of all those who know his name. Though only nobles can become a "Knight" in the Kingdom, Gazef commands his own "Warrior Troops" instead. Chronology The Undead King Arc Gazef was ordered by King Ramposa III to investigate and hunt down the imperial knights that were attacking villages around the Kingdom. He encountered a ransacked village and ordered his men to send survivors to E-Rantel. His vice captain warned him that it's a trap, but Gazef disregarded his warning and continued the pursuit.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Later, Gazef arrived at Carne Village and met the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved the village from the attacking knights. He then thanked him for saving the village, however, Gazef's subordinate informed him that the village was surrounded by unidentified figures and he realized it was a trap. Once he found out that the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy was targeting him, he requested Ainz to protect the village in his stead while he faced them in battle. He engaged the Sunlight Scripture in a fierce battle and used his martial skill to fight against them, but he's overwhelmed by their magic. He taunted Nigun Grid Luin, boasting that there’s still someone stronger than him in the village. He prepared for his imminent death, however, he was then teleported to the village storage house along with his men. He asked the village chief where Ainz was and told him that he disappeared in front of him. Gazef then realized that his life was saved by switching places with Ainz.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Conflict After Ainz defeated the Sunlight Scripture, Gazef thanked Ainz for saving his life, his men, and the village. He asked Ainz if he is willing to travel with them back to E-Rantel. He also suggested Ainz to speak with him in the Royal Capital if they meet again.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Gazef safely returned to the Royal Capital and he was welcomed back by King Ramposa III. He reported to the King and great nobles about a mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved Carne Village. In addition, this included having saved his life, and his Warrior Troop from certain death while the nobles showed contempt to the suspicious magic caster. After the meeting was over, the King apologized to Gazef for sending him on a dangerous mission without proper equipment wanted to thank Ainz Ooal Gown for saving his loyal and most trusted aide. He ensured to the King that Ainz is a virtuous man and he will likely be satisfied with just those words. He and the King met Princess Renner and Climb, and Gazef told Climb that he needed to improve his swordsmanship, and must be able to protect Princess Renner under any circumstance.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Gazef found Brain Unglaus in an alley in the Royal Capital. He was surprised to find such a skilled swordsman acting suicidal, wanting to keep him alive. Hoping that Brain would join the Kingdom, he offered Brain a place at his house.Overlord Volume 05 Prologue Gazef joined with Blue Roses, Brain Unglaus and Climb in Princess Renner's operation against Eight Fingers, but their plans quickly changed with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army who had just invaded the Royal Capital. Gazef's mission was to protect the King and the Royal Family from danger, yet, and despite this, the king decided to aid the adventurers and Gazef was ordered by the King to fight, and help the adventurers to defeat Jaldabaoth.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the Kingdom received an official declaration of war from the Baharuth Empire, Gazef was shocked by Ainz Ooal Gown's participation. Though many of the nobles believed that one magic caster was of little consequence, Gazef saw the danger as he recognized that the Empire and Theocracy had recognized Ainz's strength.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Later on at the battlefield, Gazef made amends with Marquis Raeven, who recognized him as a patriot to the Kingdom. Gazef saw first hand how devastating Ainz's magic really was, and though his instincts told him to flee, he chose to stay behind to cover his majesty's escape. As a result, he briefly clashed with a Dark Young, and even though they survived, he was unable to damage it. On the battlefield, Gazef stood alongside Brain and Climb as the Sorcerer King granted them an audience with him. Ainz offered to cease the senseless slaughter, only if the Warrior Captain would swear his allegiance to him. Gazef however, refused, and instead requested a duel with him. Gazef also expressed a desire not to be resurrected following the duel. Ainz granted his requests, and as soon as the duel started and before Gazef could act Ainz cast a time-stop spell followed by an instant death spell. Ainz honored Gazef's sacrifice by ceasing the attack on the Royal Army and wanted to have the body properly cleaned before handing it over, but allowed Brain and Climb to reclaim the body as-is after Brain stated that wouldn't be necessary.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Ainz also told them that due to the nature of the instant death spell he used, low-level resurrection spells will not be able to bring Gazef back. Abilities and Powers Gazef Stronoff was considered to be the Kingdom's strongest warrior, exceeding adamantite class adventurers. He could, in fact, be considered the Kingdom's final trump card. Though Gazef was extremely talented with the sword, he had yet to overcome the barrier to reach the realm of heroes. Known Classes * Fighter * Mercenary * Champion Martial Arts * Body Strengthening: A Martial Art that increases one's muscle strength. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's mind. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fourfold Slash of Light: The precursor to Sixfold slash of light, it allows Gazef to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of his sword. He learned this move from Vesture who put his theory into practice. * Full Throttle: A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement: It increases the users' mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect their chance of victory against a target. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in a target. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that, even though they may be powerful, can't be directed. This is why the user only casts this when fighting against groups. It is a favorite killing move of tremendously powerful enemies, which Gazef uses as his trump card. However, it carries a great burden, so much so that each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is greatly exhausted. Main Equipment Holding the position as Warrior Captain, Gazef has the right to wear the Kingdom's five treasures. Knowledge of four of the five treasures have been made known by the Sunlight Scripture: * Amulet of Immortality: Provides regeneration. * Gauntlets of Endurance: Grants endless stamina. * Guardian Armor: Made of extremely hard steel or adamantite. Enchanted with magic, it can protect the wearer from lethal blows. * Razor Edge: A magically enchanted sword capable of cutting through armor like paper. Other * Rigrit's Ring: An artifact of the Thirteen Heroes given by former member Rigrit Bers Caurau, a ring that temporarily boosts the wearer's abilities by one-two levels when activated. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Gazef saw Ainz as a friend to the Kingdom after he saved Carne Village and his own life from the Sunlight Scripture. He highly respected Ainz and considered the magic caster to be stronger than him. Gazef tried to defend his savior when the nobles suggested to capture him and he wanted to avoid making an enemy with a powerful magic caster who might be comparable to Fluder Paradyne. His fear of Ainz Ooal Gown's power were proven to be true at the Massacre at Katze Plains. Despite seeing the slaughter of his countrymen, the Warrior-Captain still managed to maintain a civilized conversation with him. Gazef was even comfortable with allowing Ainz examining his sword, knowing full well that he was a fearsome undead, but is not a dishonorable thief. Ramposa III King Ramposa III's deep care about the wellbeing of his people resonates with Gazef and causes him to be fiercely loyal to him. He considered himself as "The King's mighty sword that protects the Kingdom and its people." In addition, whenever the king doubted his ability, Gazef would assure him he's done a good job. Brain Unglaus Brain Unglaus is Gazef's rival. Gazef defeated Brain in the Kingdom's tournament to decide who the King's next bodyguard would be. After tasting defeat for the first time, Brain started training to become stronger, and one day defeat Gazef in a rematch. When Brain was defeated by Shalltear, his confidence and will were shattered, but Gazef helped him to recover. Despite being rivals, Brain respects Gazef and was even willing to die alongside him when Gazef asked for a duel with the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. Climb Climb is Princess Renner's personal bodyguard and as someone that serves the Royal family is, in some way, Gazef's subordinate. He felt sympathy for the boy, as he respects his loyalty and dedication, but thinks that he's too intense for his own good. Although Gazef knows that Climb doesn't have the talent for the sword but still gives him advice, and even trained alongside him. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Gazef despised Marquis Raeven, and even though he was believed to be a traitor, he's in fact, the leader of the Royalty Faction, and his behavior as an opportunist is just a performance to prevent the Kingdom from splitting. After seeing his true intentions, he learned that Marquis Raeven is one of the most diligent and loyal nobles to the Kingdom and personally apologizes to Marquis Raeven for his foolishness. Vesture Kloff Di Laufen Gazef learned theoretical and practical swordsmanship from Vesture, which led him to win the grand tournament and become the King's personal, royal bodyguard. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Gazef acknowledged Jircniv as a natural ruler. However, when the Emperor offered him a place by his side, the Warrior Captain turned him down. On the other hand, Gazef admitted that, had he not met King Ramposa III and seen his devotion to his people, he would likely have taken the offer. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Gazef would have lost the duel with the Death Knight if Ainz Ooal Gown had not stepped in. He also survived the massacre of the Katze Plains. * The ring created through Wild Magic that Rigrit used to have was in the possession by Gazef, but he would later give it to Climb. * Because only Nobles can become "Knights," his official title was "Warrior Captain" instead. * It seems that after Gazef's death, King Ramposa III tried to have Lakyus resurrect him, even though Ainz explained to Brain and Climb that low-tier resurrection spells wouldn't work. Quotes * (To his Vice Captain): "My friend, let us show the villagers what it means to face dangerous while willing to sacrifice our lives, knowing that the brave will come to rescue and that it is true that the strong will help the weak." * (To Ainz & the village chief of Carne Village): "I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here." * (To Ainz): "I am very grateful to you for protecting innocent villagers from being massacred. Also I don't want to ask this of you, but I hope you can protect the villagers here again. I don't have anything to offer to you right now, nevertheless I still ask you accept my request I beg you." * (To Nigun): "I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I am a man who loves and defends his country! How can I lose to bastards like you who stain my country with your footsteps!" * (To Nigun about Ainz): "Hmph, you fool. In that village… is a man who is stronger than me. His power is unfathomable, but he could take you all out by himself… Trying to kill… the villagers he protects… is impossible for you." * (To Climb): "Even if you ask me how I am so strong, I have no answer to give you. It is simply talent. I learned how to fight during my days as a mercenary. These kicks that the nobles call vulgar, I learned them during those days as well." * (To Brain): "The world is big and wide. It won't be strange even if a monster like that existed. Looking back in history, there were beings like Demon Gods and Dragon Lords as well. But a monster like that it’s above my ability". * (To Lakyus): "His Majesty so declared are you to protect this lifeless city, or me? There can only be one answer to that. To guard the King's body is my duty. That being the case, this is a battlefield where we must fight! Charge!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Gazef Stronoff Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Champions Category:Fighters Category:Captains Category:Martial Art Users Category:Warrior Troop Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom